A Familiar Faceless: Page 1/8
I am a teen living in the state of Illinois. It will soon be my seventeenth birthday. While I'm excited for my birthday, I am also worried about a recurring dream that I am having. The first time I had the dream was on the night of my fifteenth birthday. The dream was questionably realistic, even though it was so different from anything, human. In the dream I seem to be a very tall man, and I am always in a forest, each time looking different. Sometimes I can control whatever it is that I am in the dream, but only for short moments before being taken control of. When I can control what I am in the dream I often look down at my lower body, or bring my hands up to see what they look like. My lower body was very long, and had a suit on. My hands, being the most disturbing, were a pitch white. Each time in the dream when I can't control anything, I often pursue somebody, trying to kill them. Instead of running after them, I just watch them, waiting for them to turn around. If the person sees me, but runs off before I can catch them, I seem to, teleport closer to them. Each time I teleport, I get closer and closer until eventually, when the person turns around, they will have immediately been caught. The worst thing about this dream is the way the victims are killed. Once I catch them, several tentacles come out of my back, wrapping them up, squeezing tighter and tighter until eventually, their spine, and several other bones snaps. The first time I had the dream I just shook it off as just a nightmare and went back to sleep. A couple days later, however, I had the dream again. I asked my parents if they had ever experienced anything like this. They told me that it was just a recurring dream and that it would stop eventually. I am of course typing this story two years later, and it only got worse, much worse. I began having the dream every other night, then every night, then several times a night, then during the day until now when I have parts of the dream every time I close my eyes. The last time I could control the dream was eight months after the first time I had the dream. I was chasing a victim into a house in the middle of the forest. The victim ran into the bathroom and as soon as I teleported into the room, I felt the I was in control and turned to the mirror as fast as I could. I was horrified. The thing that looked back at me in the mirror was a white face. Only instead of having features of a face like eyes or a mouth, it was just a plain, white face. After that I was no longer able to control the dreams. I am beginning to lose control. I find myself in a forest killing some poor victim every time I close my eyes! I need help! There are now very few moments in my life where I am myself, and I have no idea what to do. I feel like eventually I will lose control, for good... Please. HELP ME Category:Creepypasta Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Creepypastas Category:Slender Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story